


Through Happiness and Grief

by moonjockey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fitzsimmons Week, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjockey/pseuds/moonjockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons’ parents didn’t always understand her. But, through happiness and grief she always needed her family.   </p>
<p>(Or: Three phone calls between Jemma and her parents.)</p>
<p>Written for Fitzsimmonsweek Day 1 prompt: Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Happiness and Grief

One:

Jemma felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pushing up her goggles she continued her work ignoring the call. Since Fitz was here, she knew who it was. 

“Aren’t you gonna get that?” She looked up at her friend shaking her head. 

“Come on, Fitz. You know how they are.” 

Jemma looked back down at the alien artifact they were dissecting. 

“They’re just worried about you, Jemma.” 

Fitz never understood though. He was close with his mom, but she never had that relationship with her parents. She loved them, but it was hard for them to understand her. 

Jemma ignored him and picked up the artifact for closer inspection. 

\--

Two:

Jemma walked out of the makeshift hospital room and grabbed her phone, her hand shaking. Slowly she scrolled through until she found her Dad’s number. She took a deep breath trying to get a hold of her emotions as the phone rang. 

“Jemma, are you alright darling?” 

Her breath started coming in gasps the moment she heard her Dad’s voice. Sliding down the wall, she couldn’t stop the tears that ran down her face. It was a few moments before she talked. 

“Dad..dad.” 

“Darling, I’m here.” 

“Fitz..he…he’s..” She suddenly could hardly breathe, sobs racking her entire body. 

“Shhhh my dear.” Jemma gripped the phone as tightly as her shaking hands would allow, wishing she could be held and comforted by her father as she did when she was younger. He never understood the problems of her childhood, but just feeling the strength and warmth of his embrace could chase away the darkest cloud. 

Jemma cried a few more minutes until she felt like she could talk. “I’m sorry, Dad. It’s been really hard.” 

“But, what has happened? Are you alright?” 

Jemma took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her sweater. “No..I mean yes physically I’m fine. But, Fitz…Dad, I don’t know if..if he’s ever going to be alright.” Jemma hugged her knees as she sobbed again.

\--

Three:

“Well…night Jemma.” Fitz stared down at their intertwined hands. Jemma could hardly breathe, she couldn’t believe they had gotten to this moment. Fitz finally looked up, meeting her eyes. He licked his lips and squeezed her hands. “Jemma..I…”

Jemma felt a buzzing from her pocket. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Looking back at Fitz she saw his cheeks turning red, looking more nervous than he had been. He started to drop her hands. 

“Erm..um..if you need to get that.” 

Jemma squeezed tighter. “Nope. They can wait.” But, Jemma couldn’t. She leaned in suddenly and kissed him lightly. Fitz seemed shocked and pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment before both reaching out. Fitz put his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. Jemma put her hands on his shoulders. Jemma pulled him tight to her body, kissing Fitz more roughly. Fitz made a little noise and kissed her back more strongly then she would have thought possible. Fitz even pushed her against the wall as they continued to make out. 

“ALRIGHT FITZSIMMONS!”

Jemma and Fitz broke apart quickly, breathing heavily. 

They both looked toward the yell and saw Skye who was beaming. Looking towards each other they both flushed a deep red. Skye came running towards them and enveloped them in a big hug. “I’ve always rooted for you two.” Slapping them both on the back she ran away and called out to the rest of the team. “You won’t believe what Fitzsimmons is doing!!” 

Still breathing heavily, Jemma looked up at Fitz and smiled. She was ready to go at it again when she felt her phone vibrate. Sighing she gave Fitz a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry Fitz. It was…a lovely evening.” Smiling she took her phone out of her pocket. “I should really take this though.” Fitz smiled and walked back towards his bunk. “Come find me later,” he said with a wink. 

Jemma grinned as she answered her phone and walked into her room. “Hi, Mom. You won’t believe what just happened….”


End file.
